


Lightweight

by Lady_Poison_Heart (orphan_account)



Series: Issues of a spidery nature [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, He has a low bone density, Hes not sick, Humor, It lets him swing around easyer, Its cause hes a spider, Peter is smol, and light, dont worry, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Poison_Heart
Summary: The bite messed up peters bone density, so he weighs like, nothing. Even with his new muscle. Tony is a concerned dad.





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> I never edit/spell check/beta any of my work cause I suck ok. :/ I got the idea of someone on tumblr, If this is your idea and you want me to link back to you just tell me.

Peter giggled as he looked down at the screen, his nose scrunching up as he laughed, but what could he say, everyone likes cat videos. Unfortunately, he was unable to scroll through memes and watch were he was going, and pretty soon he was descending face-first towards the floor. A shriek escaped his lips as his nose and forehead slammed into the shiny, metal floor. It was the weekend and ever since his aunt may found out about his spider like tendencies he’d spent them at the avengers facility. Where he could train with some of the most well known and respected heros in the world.

A moan escaped Peter as he pushed his palms into the floor, peeling his flesh away from the metal. He makes a second sound as he stared down at the blood red smudge left were his face had met the floor. Settling on his heels, he reached up and poked at the tender flesh on his goes. Finding no blood he wiped the back of his hand cautiously under his nose. Barely suppressing a whine, he surveyed the blood left on the back of his palm, he sighed. Whatever was causing the blood and the accompanying bruise would probably heal by the time he went to bed. 

“Hey, Spiderling. You ok?”.  
“Yeh, I'm fine. Thank you Mr Stark”.  
“Here”.  
His mentor reached out, intending to help him up. Peter smiled as he reached out, gripping the calloused hand in his own. However, the smile slipped off his face as he was hauled up onto his feet, Tony severely overestimating the force needed to help him up. An embarrassingly high pitched squeal escaped Peter as he was slammed into the billionaire, sending them both sprawling. Blushing, Peter shuffled back onto his knees beside Tony. A cackling sound came from behind the pair and Peter was pleasantly surprised to find Clint watching them from the end off the hallway.

“You're the embodiment of grace aren't you Stark”.  
“That's a big word, are you sure you know what it means, birdbrain”.

\-----

Peter smiled as he watched Tony lean against the back of the coach, his face barely peeking around the corner as he watched his target. His honey colored eyes narrow as his mentor pushed away from the peace of furniture. Lurching forward, Peter bounded across the room as fast as he could, his sock covered feet making no sound. A smirk graced his lips as he  
Jumped onto the couch and then onto Tony back, his goal to tip the male over. However, the hero easily adjusted to his weight leaving Peter to awkwardly wrap his legs around his waist in an attempt to hold on. After a few seconds of silence, Tony spoke up. His voice genuinely concerned.  
“Do you even eat?. It literally feels like I'm wearing a backpack”. After another moment of silence, the billionaire continued. “You are having a check up right now, this can't be healthy. Jarvis, tell Banner to meet me in the infirmary”.

A dramatic sigh escaped Peters lips as he was piggybacked down the hallways, waving at a few confused avengers on the way. Peter slid onto the ground as they entered the room and were confronted by an anxious looking Bruce Banner.  
“What happened?. Who's hurt?. I'm not this kind of Doctor, you know”.  
He babbled, eyebrows scrunched together.  
“Peter weights like, nothing and I'm, moderately concerned. maybe it's got something to do with his, Spiderness. But I just wanted to make sure, Is he not eating enough?. Maybe his metabolism is faster than we thought it was”.

Another dramatic sigh escaped Peters lips, he was just trying to have fun, and now he was going to be poked and prodded for the next billion years. He reluctantly complied as he was shoved onto a conveniently placed scale, the pointer pinged around form a few moments before settling on 83ib. Two sharp inhaler were heard from behind Peter as he stood on the scale.  
“Could you hop off for a second Peter”.  
Peter stepped obediently off the scale and was quickly replaced by Doctor Banner who slid almost instantly back off.  
“The scale seems to be working right, uuh. Peter, could you sit on that bed over their please”.  
The bedding scratched uncomfortably against peters hands and he shivered as he felt the coldness of the metal base through his jeans. He signed yet again as he watched the two argue, although they kept their voices too low for him to hear, even with his enhanced senses. He sighed again.


End file.
